Tears of the Past
by Jenova's Chosen Son
Summary: The 20 year aftermath of Final Fantasy VII, in which Cloud must stop an antiShinra movment, and face Sephiroth once more. But this time, Sephiroth is stronger than ever, with a twist you won't see comming.


TEARS OF THE PAST

THE 20 YEAR AFTERMATH OF

FINAL FANTASY VII

PROLOGUE

She stood there, a blade raised above her head, ready to strike. _How did it come to this? _He kept asking himself. _How did it come to all this? _He was bleeding from a gash in his chest, his brown hair and blue green eyes were a red hue now, drenched with blood. His strong, tall build looked weak and frail against hers as he sat sprawled against a wall. He had seen the chance to kill her at least a hundred times during the battle, but he couldn't hurt her. He would never be able to forgive himself. Let alone live with his choice.

"Why are you doing this?" he managed to choke out. That action alone caused him enough pain to make him black out for a moment. When he came to, she was right next to his face.

"Consider it penance for your sins," she whispered in his ear. She stood up, looking at him.

"Hav- haven't I-?" he choked on blood, coughed it up, sputtered it out. Exhausted, he continued, "Haven't I suffered enough?" His breathing was heavy and labored, it took all his strength just to keep his heart beating. Talking just made that task even harder.

"You can never suffer enough for what you've done to me."

"But I… made it right… I fix-" he coughed up more blood, "I fixed it."

She shook her head, "It's not good enough. It's not the same. You might as well have left me for dead."

"I… I know… I'm so sorry…" his breath rasped like dry autumn leaves as he inhaled. His eyes were beginning to glaze over with tears as he watched her, this woman he had loved for so long, since they were just children, before the geostigma, before the Advent Children, before Sephiroth's return, before all of it. And now she was going to kill him, the man she used to love, possibly still loved, with all her heart.

"So am I." At that moment, she took her sword and shoved it deep into his stomach, twisting it, enjoying the pain in his eyes. She pushed it through until it pinned him to the wall. Then she stopped, let go, watched as he struggled to keep going.

Then he let out one last painful cry, "But I love you." And he was dead.

CHAPTER I

1 YEAR BEFORE

Night in Edge is a curious thing. It's almost like day, only darker. The city never really sleeps, and ever since Shin-Ra had been rebuilt, the whole planet seems a little brighter. The members of AVALANCHE were able to work with Rufus Shina to find alternate power sources, in order to conserve the planet's valuable supply of makou, which had been practically used up nearly twenty years before. Now the planet runs just as smoothly as it did on makou. Perhaps even more so, because now the planet can live. Of course, not all is right in the former city of Midgar. The elite group of Shin-Ra SOLDERS have returned in order to keep the peace in the city. And now there's a problem with some of the anti-Shin-Ra citizens getting out of hand.

"Simple enough to fix," Rufus Shinra pondered aloud to himself, reading file reports on recent anti-Shin-Ra movements. He shuffled carelessly through a few of them, most of them simple things like burning posters with his face on them, blocking public streets with mobs of people, maybe a bombing here or there. All routine. Nothing that couldn't be handled. It was all in response to the return of SOLDER, and the disbelief that the company had stopped using mako. But then a small slip of paper caught his eye. He hadn't seen one of _these_ in a long time.

Official Document of Requested Action

Name of subject: Gregory Xanatos

Political Position: Anti-Shinr-Ra,

Leader of said movements

Desired action: Arrest and/or termination

Motive for said action: His current attempts

to "shut down" Shin-Ra

Electric Company

and rumored plans of the

future assassination

of Rufus Shinra, President

of Shin-Ra Electric

Company

"Hmm… This one however… He's dangerous. He has power, and that isn't something he should possess… No…" The calling system buzzed. "Yes?"

"Mr. Shinra, Reno and Tseng are here to see you."

"Send them in." Rufus leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head. It had been seventeen years since the Advent Children, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had come in search of Jenova's head. Seventeen years since the geostigma had left his body. Such a terrible feeling. Now that age had begun to set in, he realized that that wasn't such a great feeling, either. What was it that Hojo did to stop Vincent Valentine from aging…? Maybe that could be used. But first he would have to find a way to reduce his physical age…

"Boss," Reno and Tseng stood in front of his desk, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was Tseng who spoke. "I trust you obtained a copy of the document?"

"Of requested action? Of course."

"And?" Reno this time.

"First, tell me why you aren't with Rude, and why you," he turned to Tseng, "aren't with Elena."

"We wanted to switch partners for awhile, if that's okay? Just to see how we work together." Reno said.

"Back to the document…" Tseng interrupted.

"Yes, the document…" Rufus arched his fingers and lay back in his chair. "I can see the threat from this-" he scanned the document again, looking for the name, "Xanatos, but I don't want a whole strike force taking this man down. It's too unprofessional. Too inhumane. Is there anyone we can send in, other than yourselves?"

Reno looked offended, "I can still fight just as well as any of those other SOLDERS out there! I'm a friggin' _Turk_! In fact, I could take this guy down faster than you can snap your fingers!"

Rufus snapped his fingers and Tseng chopped Reno in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. "Could you now?" he averted his attention back to Tseng, "I want you to get a hold of Strife, Lockheart and Valentine. It's _them _that I want going after him. They'll do a better job than even the best of our SOLDERS."

"What should the reward for arrest be?" Tseng asked, pulling Reno onto his back.

"Arrest, one hundred thousand. Termination…" he hesitated for a moment, thinking over what Cloud would consider a tempting amount, "one million."

Tseng nodded and walked out the door, Reno still draped across his back.

Rufus turned around in his chair to face the window, looking out over the seventh sector, where he knew Cloud and Tifa would be. Then he lifted his gaze a little higher to a small shimmering light out in the night. A campfire. Most likely Vincent's. He would be training Marlene and Denzel in battle skills. Just like Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie had done the last few weeks. Perhaps Denzel and Marlene would join the ranks of SOLDER someday… He hoped so. And he hoped Cloud would accept the job. If not, perhaps the two young ones could be persuaded. Either way, Shin-Ra would be rid of the anti's. And that was all that mattered in the end, anyway. Shin-Ra would be back in power soon…

Green eyes. There they were. Those beautiful green eyes. And that smile. That smile that could light the whole planet better than a billion makou reactors. Brown hair blowing in the wind, there was a soft whisper… "Cloud…" then she smiled.

Cloud looked up from the ground covered in grass and flowers. He had been lying there awhile. Waiting for her. Waiting for the promise of hope. "I've missed you…" he whispered. She smiled again. "And I you." she kneeled at his side, leaned over his body. "Cloud… I love you." And she kissed him gently. He smiled, and she smiled at him. They were together at long last. And they would be this way forever. Then a light grew from behind her, consumed her. The light turned to darkness. A figure, with white flowing hair, makou eyes, and a black cape stepped forward.

Cloud sat up abruptly, "You!"

The figure remained silent. Watching him. Just watching. And after what felt like an eternity, he spoke. "I will _never_ be a memory."

Cloud's eyes narrowed with hate. "Sephiroth." he said the name with more hate than he had ever known. Sephiroth drew his sword. Aerith. Kneeling. Praying. Sephiroth raised his sword. "No!" Cloud screamed, but it was too late to stop him. Too late to do anything. He watched Aerith die. The white materia she carried fell from her hair, bounced away, fell into the water. It was done. She was gone. He had let her die. Sephiroth turned his direction, staring at him. "Never a memory." There were flames surrounding him. Nibelheim in flames. The makou reactor. J-E-N-O-V-A. Screams of the injured and dying.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing? What have you _done_?" Cloud screamed out.

"I will never be a memory…"

Cloud woke with a start. He looked around, gasping for breath, sweat poring from his head and face. He was in the room above the bar, still. Tifa lay on her bed in the room across from his. "Just a dream…" he reassured himself. "Just a dream…" But this wasn't the first time. These dreams had been coming more and more often. Barret said it was just a sign of age. That he had had dreams similar to that, involving Marlene and Dyne. Cloud splashed water on his face, looked at himself in the mirror. Some streaks of gray had begun to appear in his blond hair. Other than that, he showed very little sign of aging. It was the Jenova cell infusion that kept him young, Rufus had told him. He went back into his room, sat on his bed, looked out the window. The moon was full tonight. Several kilometers to the north, Vincent would be training Marlene and Denzel. Knowing Vincent, the two young ones would be awake still. Young ones… Now _that_ was something. They were adults now. They had been for sometime. And yet Cloud couldn't help but view them as children.

Footsteps approached him. "Another dream?" Tifa asked gently, placing her hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah." Cloud continued to gaze at the moon.

Tifa hesitated. "Aerith this time?"

He looked at her. "How'd you know?"

"I heard you calling her name."

He looked back out the window, "It's nothing."

"No it's not, Cloud. It has to be _something_."

"No… Just… Just a dream."

She took his hand in hers, "Listen to me, Cloud. I know that you haven't completely forgiven yourself for Aerith's death, but it wasn't even your fault. Sephiroth killed her, not you."

He drew his hand away. "But it was _my _actions that led him to her, that led her away from the group, that… That killed her."

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Get it through your head that it wasn't your fault! If it wasn't for her death, Cloud, the planet would have been destroyed. You saw what Meteor did. Imagine what it _could_ have done! She called on the life force to save the planet, to save millions of lives. And if you keep blaming yourself, then you might as well blame yourself for the planet and everyone on it still living!"

They sat in silence for a minute. Then Cloud looked at her. "Well, maybe I _should_ blame myself."

She stared at him is horror. "How could you say that? How could you even _think_ that?"

He stood up, walked out of the room. "Where are you going?"

He paused, turned his head. "I need some air." Just as he began walking away, her words stopped him again.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I can't promise that," and he left.

Tifa went into the office and picked up the phone. She hesitated, then punched in a few numbers. She waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Vincent, I'm worried about Cloud."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, "What'd he do _this_ time?"

The wind in his face felt good. It had been awhile since he had gone riding just to ride. It was always to deliver something, or to pick something up from somewhere, or some other business something or other. Edge was a lot like Midgar, the city it used to be. Of course, that was to be expected, but it was even more so now. Rufus had finally rebuilt the Shin-Ra building, as well as the company. It had been years since the Shin-Ra tower had been used. What was the power source they were using now? Cloud thought. Oh right… A combination of coal, hydro, wind and solar energy. All together, it was just as powerful as the makou, only the planet didn't have to die off because of it. He passed some other bikers and motorists as he sped down the highway. Where was he going? Maybe it was to a bar… No… A weapons shop? No… too early for them to be open. The church? No… too many painful memories. He needed to go somewhere, but where? His phone began to vibrate, he pulled off the exit, slowed the motorcycle to a stop, and pulled it out.

"You have one new message," the automated voice said. Good. Now maybe he would have somewhere to go, something to take his mind off his dreams.

"Strife, I have a job for you. Meet me at southern end of the city before sunrise… By the buster sword. Trust me, you _won't_ be disappointed."

"You have no more messages." Cloud closed the phone. Now that was a voice he hadn't heard in some years… Tseng of the Turks. What could he want? He started up the engine and sped off toward the designated meeting place.

"I didn't think you'd make it. Well done." Tseng stood by Zack's old buster sword, the monument of his life, the marker of his death. Ironic that now more Shin-Ra business would take place here. Hopefully less deadly, this time around. A few hundred feet behind Tseng was his mode of transportation, a Shin-Ra chopper, the engine still idling.

Cloud dismounted from his motorcycle. "After all these years, you still don't have any faith in me? What exactly is it that you want?"

"I never said I didn't have any faith in you, otherwise I wouldn't have called you. Here." Tseng handed Cloud a slip of paper.

Cloud scanned it, reread a few lines. "What is this?"

"It's a newspaper clipping. Gregory Xanatos. He's the leader of the newest anti-Shinra movements."

"I can see that, but what does it have to do with me?"

"President Shinra wants him arrested, or preferably… terminated."

"And he wants _me _to do it?"

"Not just you, but Lockheart and Valentine as well."

Cloud began to turn away, "We're not bounty hunters, Tseng."

"President Shinra has made an offer you can't refuse."

Cloud hesitated, "How much?"

"For arrest, one hundred thousand gil."

"You said it was dead or alive, right? What's the other price?"

"I knew I'd capture your attention… Termination is one million."

One _million_? Cloud thought. That's enough to do… well, everything that needs to be done and then some. Tifa's words raced through his mind again. "Don't do anything stupid…" But who was Tifa to tell him what to do? He could make his own decisions. He didn't need her holding his hand every step of the way.

After a minute, Tseng spoke again, "Well? Interested?"

Cloud faced the Turk and nodded. "I'll do it. But, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Tifa and Vincent can't know about this."

Tseng nodded his acknowledgement. "Not a problem. When Xanatos is dead, bring his body, or whatever's left, to the President. You'll receive your payment at that time." he turned around and boarded the chopper, and just before it started to lift off, he called to Cloud, "Don't disappoint us, Strife!"

Cloud looked down at the photo of Xanatos, crushed it in his hand. All the rage and pain he felt would be channeled into this mission. Xanatos was his new Sephiroth. Quietly, he spoke a reply that Tseng would never hear. "I won't."

"So why are we going back into town?" Marlene inquired of Vincent as they walked over a ridge, taking in the grandeur of Edge in all its luminescence.

"You can ask Tifa when we get there. Remember what I told you?"

"Silence is the sign of a busy mind?"

"The other one."

"Silence makes for a good mission?" Denzel, who had remained quiet thus far, spoke.

"The _other_ other one."

"Oh, you mean 'in order to be ready for anything, you must be silent not only to observe, but to ponder on your observations?'" Marlene, always an overachiever, had memorized every piece of advice, every word of wisdom, that Vincent, Tifa, Cloud, and everyone else involved in their training had ever spoken to them.

"If that's the one you want to go with," Vincent nodded.

"I think he means 'shut up,'" Denzel said.

"Finally we're getting somewhere…" Vincent said quietly. They continued on, and after a few moments of silence, Vincent's phone rang. He pulled it out, looked at it with slight annoyance, and handed it to Marlene. "Answer it."

Without any question, Marlene took the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Yuffie. No, you called Vincent. Yeah, he's in one of his moods again…"

"I resent that," Vincent turned to face her.

Marlene continued, ignoring Vincent's comment. "Sorry. No, you're fine. Cloud? What about him? Can you hang on a second?" she turned to Vincent, "You could have told us something's wrong with Cloud."

"I didn't want to worry you. Now, if we keep going, we can be in Edge before sunrise. Tell Yuffie goodbye, and we'll -"

Marlene began to speak with Yuffie again, "You still there? Yeah, we're almost in Edge. I dunno, maybe two hours. Tifa's bar? Yeah, we can meet there. Alright. We'll see you in a few hours, then." she hung up and handed the phone back to Vincent.

"Is it just because you have immortal youth, or does she honestly think she has a chance with you?" Denzel asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She obviously has feelings for you…"

"Oh, that." Vincent began walking again. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Sorry, it's just… I've always wondered."

"Remember what I said?"

"Yeah, I'll shut up now."

About an hour from Edge, Vincent stopped and held up his hand in silence, bringing them to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Marlene looked around.

"Listen," Vincent whispered. There was a slight sound. One that almost resembled padded footsteps falling on dirt. Marlene began to grow nervous, Denzel scanned the surrounding area, and Vincent drew his gun, the Dirge of Cerberus. The triple barrels shone in the early light, the eyes of the dogs' heads that adorned the barrels gleamed as if they had been brought to life. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the approaching sound. He gestured for Denzel and Marlene to be ready for a fight. Denzel drew a katana from a sheath at his side, and Marlene took hold of the bow stave that was strapped to her back. Suddenly a large, panther-like creature, with a tentacle sprouting from its head and flowing down its back leapt from the cover of the surrounding rocks. The three spun around, Vincent shot once and the creature fell dead, not even making it to the ground before its life ended.

"Well, that was easy." Denzel began to sheath his sword, but Vincent made a gesture for him to stop.

"There's more where that came from. These creatures travel in packs around this area. We've got to get moving, or they'll surround us and pick us off. The one I just killed might scare them for awhile, but not if they're hungry." Just as Vincent finished, half a dozen of the beasts leapt down from other surrounding rocks and ledges. The three formed up into a circle, covering each other's backs. "On my mark… Go!"

The three leapt into the air, Vincent firing shots, Marlene swinging in every direction possible, Denzel moving swiftly, slicing and dicing. They bounded and rebounded off of rocks, ledges, playing off each other's weaknesses and strengths. But a throng of the beasts had arrived, and began to surround them again. At least twenty of the creatures had shown up since the first half dozen were slaughtered. A sudden bolt of lightning shot out of the cloudless sky, taking the beasts by surprise, killing all but two that ran off yelping, having been badly injured by the sparks.

"What was _that_?" Denzel asked, obviously impressed.

"You'd be surprised what simple materia combinations can do," Vincent said, removing two small, glowing orbs from his arm. "'Lightning' and 'all' mix very well."

"When do _we_ get to use materia like that?" Marlene asked.

"When you have enough experience with it, the materia grows more powerful. I've had this materia for a long time. Before the first battle with Sephiroth. It's very advanced." he looked up at the sky, and seeing the sun halfway above the horizon announced, "We have to get going, we've wasted too much time. We should be at the bar right now."

As they entered, the faces of Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, and Red XIII greeted them. "What took you so long?" Yuffie inquired of the three.

"Unexpected creature attack," was Vincent's only reply. They all sat down at a table, Denzel and Marlene helping themselves to the breakfast Tifa had made for everyone.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here," Tifa began.

"Not really," Cid said, taking in a lungful of smoke from his cigarette. "I just know it has something to do with Cloud."

"Man, I thought you gave up that habit." Barret said.

"I _did_, but when in stress, I need something to calm my nerves."

"Anyway," Tifa continued, "Cloud's been acting strange lately. He's been having constant dreams about Aerith and Sephiroth. And early this morning he went out for air and never came back."

"How early?" Red XIII asked.

"About six hours before dawn."

The members of the group looked at each other with concern. Cloud was not one to just disappear. At least, not lately. Could he be returning to his depressed lifestyle that he had lead for so many years?

"You said he's been having dreams," Vincent spoke.

"Yes." Tifa confirmed.

"Visions? Or memories?"

"I don't know… All I know is that they're about Aerith and Sephiroth."

"Sounds like memories to me," Cait Sith said in his Scottish accent, nibbling a piece of toast.

"Not necessarily," Vincent shook his head, "He could be seeing something that's coming. Maybe not a third Advent, but something symbolic in nature. Aerith representing the planet, Sephiroth being a destructive force. Did he mention anything about Jenova?"

"No," Tifa said. "Why? What would Jenova symbolize?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"What about the mimetic legacy?" Denzel asked after sipping some juice.

"What about it?" Cid snuffed out his cigarette in what was left of his breakfast.

"He has a point," Red XIII added. "Jenova's mimetic legacy could be returning, just as it did when Kadaj and the others arrived."

"But wouldn't we know if it was the geostigma?" Yuffie posed.

"One would suppose…" Vincent stood and turned his attention to the stairs. "I'll be right back," he added as Tifa shot him a questioning look.

They sat in silence for awhile, all pondering on what had just been said. Vincent's insights were often the best, and his knowledge most reliable, but could it be possible? Could Jenova, maybe even Sephiroth, return for a third time to try and claim the planet?

Vincent looked around the office on the upper floor of the bar. There wasn't anything to give away Cloud's location, but maybe he could find something useful. On the desk was a phone, some paperwork, the picture of the group that had been taken 17 years ago, and a vase of flowers. "Flowers…" Vincent thought. "Aerith." Very tenderly, he touched a petal on one of the flowers, and a vision of the flower girl from the slums shot through his mind. "So it _is_ you…" He closed his eyes, focusing, trying to bring Aerith to his mind. A flash of white light, a field of grass, some flowers here and there.

"Vincent?" it was Aerith's voice. He turned to see her standing, a look of concern polluting her beautiful face. "You've come because of Cloud… Haven't you?"

He nodded, "What's wrong with him, Aerith?"

"I… don't know," evident sorrow filled her voice.

"You know of his dreams, don't you?"

"I do… I visit him sometimes in his dreams. Bring him messages."

"Did you visit him last night?"

"Yes."

"What did you show him, Aerith?"

"I spoke to him, told him I love him. Then… he had to relive my death, the burning of Nibelhiem, all the horror of his life."

"Why?"

"As a warning."

"A warning of what?"

A tear fell down her cheek.

The group turned in their seats to see Vincent descend the stairs. "Well?" Yuffie broke the silence.

As if possessed, Vincent spoke, "You, who invited death, are born to an ill-fated punishment. Do not call that name. That man will come again."

A look of bewilderment filled the group's eyes. "What are you talking about?" Tifa asked.

"The prophecy…" he looked at them as if just noticing that they were in the room. "Sephiroth is going to return."

CHAPTER II

Cloud stepped into the bar, smoke and the smell of drunken men filling his nostrils. He approached a stool and sat down. The bartender walked up to him. "What'll it be?"

"Give me something hard… On the rocks." the bartender brought him his drink, and left to attend to other customers. Cloud looked left and right, examining the common riffraff. No one _looked_ anti-Shin-Ra, but then, in a city owned by the corporation, who would openly oppose them without the support of a group? He averted his attention to the television, which was barely audible over the noise in the bar. A reporter was interviewing Elena of the Turks on the anti movements.

"It's been a struggle, yes," said the blond Turk, "but we've managed to get the word out on our new resources, and many of the anti movements have died down."

"It seems, though, that a Mr. Gregory Xanatos has been leading a mass revolt," the reporter replied in turn, "What is Shin-Ra doing about this?"

"We have our top SOLDIERS protecting President Shinra against any assassination attempts, and we also have recently commissioned a peace preservation officer to speak with Mr. Xanatos." So, is that what they're referring to me as? Cloud thought. His phone vibrated. He opened it to find a new picture message. It was a symbol, an eye with a single vertical line as a pupil. The message that followed read: "This is the anti-Shin-Ra symbol used by the Xanatos League. Be on the look out for it. Tseng." Cloud shut the phone and scanned the bar again, looking, this time, for jewelry or tattoos that might have born the symbol Tseng had just sent him. A man walked in the bar, tough looking. He almost resembled Barret, except for the blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and missing gun arm. He had a ring on his right hand, but Cloud could not see the symbol, even if there _was_ one. But he had to check, just in case. He stood up, walked over to the man, sat down at his table.

"Mind if I join you?"

The man grunted. Taking it as a yes, Cloud extended his hand, "I'm Cloud."

"Name's Troy," he looked at Cloud's hand but did not take it. "Aren't you that one EX-SOLDIER? The guy that killed Sephiroth?"

Cloud withdrew his hand, shook his head. "I was never really in SOLDIER. But yeah, I killed Sephiroth." the name sounded strange to Cloud. He had not used it in casual conversation for so long, he had almost forgot that Sephiroth used to be respected by everyone in the world, a symbol of power and freedom.

"Funny, that's what _Shin-Ra _said…" he leaned back in his chair, reminiscing. "I remember that day… nineteen years ago. I was ten. I though that that huge space rock was gonna kill us all. Next thing you know, it's gone, and the news is interviewing some dude from Shin-Ra, and he's ramblin' on and on about how an EX-SOLDIER defeated Sephiroth. Was real proud of him, he said."

Cloud looked at the ring on his finger as his hand moved. There was the symbol. "You anti?" Cloud asked casually.

"Yeah. See the ring, did yeh?" he displayed it proudly. "I want them all to know I'm on Xanatos' side."

"You in the League?"

"Yeah, why? Wanna join?" excitement spread across Troy's face.

Cloud shook his head, "I was wondering if you knew where he is. I was asked to deliver something to him, and no one seems to know his location."

Disappointment could be seen in Troy's eyes, "Oh… Well, that's the thing, yeh see? _No one_ knows where he is. Keeps his location secret. Too many people are after him. Only the Circle of Eight know his current location."

"Circle of Eight?"

"Yeah. His eight best men. They've been with him since the beginning and even still it took a lot for him to trust them. They're also the best fighters in the whole of the Xanatos League. Not one better, except for Xanatos himself."

"Well, if they're so powerful, why hide?"

Troy shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe because Shinra can send his whole army after them. Our numbers are still small, even though we're the largest anti-Shin-Ra group in existence. Maybe a few thousand total."

Cloud nodded. The door to the bar swung open, and three Shin-Ra soldiers entered. Troy looked at them with contempt, which did not go unnoticed by the soldiers.

"What's _your_ problem?" the one on the right asked.

Troy stood, ready to fight. Cloud could see a handgun at his belt. "You." and with that, Troy whipped out his gun, shot down one of the soldiers, and was instantly shot in the stomach at least twelve times by the other two. Troy fell to the floor, dead. Cloud stood, withdrawing the main sword of the First Tsurugi that lay across his back, and held it at the throat of one of the soldiers.

"What the hell-?" came the reply, but was cut off by Cloud pushing the tip of the blade closer to the soldier's jugular. The other soldier raised his weapon, but Cloud began to speak.

"I was getting valuable information from that man for President Shinra." he looked over at the other soldier who had now lowered his gun.

"How the hell were we supposed to know?"

"Haven't you been given orders to _keep_ the peace, not _break_ it?"

"Yeah, but he shot and killed-" the other soldier began but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter. You just cost me a great deal of time and effort, and I _will _be compensated for it."

"We don't have any money."

"That's not what I want."

"Then what?"

Cloud looked around at the other people in the bar. He had almost forgotten they were there. He needed to think of something and fast. "I want this covered up. If the news finds out about another anti death, then Shin-Ra's 'good name' is going to get a lot worse."

"He was an anti?"

Cloud took the ring from Troy's body to show them. "Yeah, and a member of the Xanatos League." he turned to the bartender and tossed him some extra gil. "For the mess," he said, and then walked out.

He got on his bike, and sped off. He didn't know where to go next. Troy had given him good information, but he wasn't any closer to finding out anything of importance. He wasn't any closer to anything at all. This had to be just as bad as when he was in pursuit of Sephiroth. He could check all the bars in Edge, and still be no nearer to finding anything than he was now. A sudden thought came to him. Wall Market. The largest area of shops in Midgar at the time, was now the largest area to shop in all of Edge, and at least the Western Continent. He then left in the direction of Sector Six, home of the new Wall Market.

An hour later, he was standing in front of the Honey Bee Inn, searching for more antis. He looked at his life-time membership card that a man had willingly given up to him nineteen years ago. He was tempted for a moment to go in, but thought better of it. It would get him nowhere fast. So, turning around and heading for the bar, he thought about what the million gil could do for him. And for Tifa. And for Denzel and Marlene. Their financial futures would be secure, that was for sure. So much more could be done, and all he needed to do was find and kill Xanatos. That wouldn't be a problem.

Entering the bar, he sat down, not ordering anything, just looking. A group of soldiers sat at a table in the far corner. Shin-Ra was really taking measures to insure their respect quite seriously. He scanned the faces in the room, trying to see if anyone in the bar was looking at the soldiers with hate. He didn't see any, so after an hour of unsuccessful labor, he left and walked to the inn down the road. He checked in, and settled down for a night's rest.

"Cloud…" she was calling him. Like she always did. Gently, with a note of hopeful anticipation that echoed in his ears. He turned around. He was standing in a field of flowers, like always. He saw her standing there, her hands folded in front of her. "You came. Just when I thought you would give up," she reached out and touched his hand. He gently took it in his, and gazed into her eyes.

"I would never give up on you." Words he had been waiting to say for what felt like a lifetime. She took her other hand and placed in on his cheek.

"Why can't you forgive yourself? It's been so long… Tifa's right, you know. It wasn't even your fault."

"Aerith… I-" she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh… Don't say it." She brought her lips to his, and they shared a brief kiss, for Cloud pulled away.

"I can't keep going without you." he said.

"I'm here, aren't I? You _do_ have me."

He shook his head, "But it's not the same…"

"You thought it would be?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

He turned his head away, "Nothing."

She pushed it gently back towards her, "Tell me."

He hesitated, "But… I want it to be."

She took his other hand in hers, gently kissed him. "Give it time. We'll be together again." He looked away once more, avoiding her gaze. "You've seen so much sadness," she said, "felt so much pain… Cloud," she whispered, "I love you."

Darkness. He was in the inn, lying on the bed. He sat up, pulled on his shirt and looked out the window at the night.

"Aerith…" he whispered longingly, gently touching the glass of the window as if it was her hand, stretched out to his. He was surprised to see the reflection of a hand that was not his own, and he looked up to where his face ought to have been. In place, he saw the green eyes he knew so well, the lush, pink lips, the cascading brown hair, and the soft, knowing smile. He blinked, and she was gone. Had he imagined it? His logic told him yes, but something else, something deep inside him, told him no.

Thoughts kept swimming through his head. Aerith, Tifa, Vincent, Barret and the others; Xanatos; Shin-Ra; one million gil. He looked back at his reflection, and was shocked to find Sephiroth staring back at him. He did not back down, however, but looked him straight in the eye and asked, "What do you want?"

If his shock was great at first, it became even more powerful when the reflection-Sephiroth replied, "The Planet. It's mine. I am its rightful heir."

Cloud retaliated, "Then you'll have to go through me to get it."

"Oh, I intend to." and he vanished.

Cloud was staring at his reflection again, wondering what had just happened. Was that really Sephiroth? It had to have been, he had heard him speak. But, was it really his voice? Or had it been inside his head? Sudden visions flashed before his eyes. The life stream, Sephiroth in his cocoon-like form, Cloud giving the black materia to him, Sephiroth as a god-like being, more powerful than he had ever thought anything could ever be. What was happening to him? His head throbbed, and his chest constricted. He blacked out.

When he awoke, he wasn't on the bed in the inn, anymore. That much he could tell without opening his eyes. He lay there for a moment, listening. Slowly, he raised his eyelids, and looked around. He was in the basement of the Shinra mansion, and across the room from him was Sephiroth, pacing back and forth, reading piles upon piles of books. He saw someone leave the room. It must have been…

"Zack?" Cloud started. But Zack did not turn. In fact, it seemed that he had not even heard him. Cloud stood, walked up to Sephiroth. "What have you done to me?" Sephiroth did not respond. Then he slowly looked up from his reading, and for a brief second, their eyes met. But Sephiroth was looking past him, not at him. But, where was Sephiroth now? Cloud looked around, but saw no one. He was holding something in his hand. A book. He began to read. Where had he left off?

Sudden realization dawned on him. He hadn't been reading at all. He had never picked up the book. The words "J-E-N-O-V-A Project," "Ancients," and "Promised Land" stood out. He had become Sephiroth. But no, he couldn't be. He was Cloud. And he had no control over what he was doing. And yet… he felt anger. And pain. All these things that had been done to him… So many horrible things. He was feeling Sephiroth's emotions.

Sephiroth began talking. He could feel his mouth moving, his voice speaking, but had no control. "Professor Gast… You once told me that the only person you can trust completely is yourself. No one else. But what happens, Professor… when you can't even trust _yourself_?" he clenched his fist tightly, ready to destroy. Yes, destroy… That is what he would do. All these disgusting creatures polluting the Planet. He would destroy them like the parasites that they had become. Zack had returned and was speaking to him. He replied to Zack but Cloud was not listening. He knew what was coming, and dreaded it. He walked from the room quickly, and at last exited the mansion. There he drew his sword, the almost six-foot-long Masamune that had already ended so many lives.

"They must suffer for what they have done. They must _pay_!" slowly he raised his arm, his hand extended. His eyes narrowed in the purest of anger, and fire shot into the sky, consuming every house in Nibelheim. He walked forward, and entered several houses, slaughtering the living inhabitants. Cloud watched everyone of them, people he had known, die. Be slaughtered by him. And yet… he couldn't help but enjoy this. The pests had brought it on themselves by defying the Cetra, his ancestors. His mother, Jenova. He came to a house that he recognized vaguely. He entered. And there was a blond woman, the Strife boy's mother. She was pleading for mercy. It was almost comical, the way she did. Cries of "Spare me," and "Where is Cloud?"

"Your son will die like the rest of you."

"No! NO! You're a hero! You saved millions of lives! Why would you do this?"

"Those I saved did not deserve to live. None of you do. Filthy creatures, denying my mother, denying _me_, the right to the Planet." He raised his sword, let it fall, and she was dead. He went to the outskirts of the town. He needed to go to the makou reactor. He needed to see his mother. Two men stood in his way.

"We cannot let you get away with this!" one of them yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Stand aside, fool. You don't comprehend my power."

"Over our dead bodies!" the other shouted.

"Very well, then." and again, he struck down another life, and then another. Someone had called his name. One of his troops. He turned to see who it was. He could barely see them through the flames. Pain raged inside him. Pain beyond imagining. It burned worse than the fire around him, but froze his soul like ice. So much inner turmoil, so much torment. He could not stand it! He had to see his mother, to let her know that he was here with her now, that at last they could take the Planet for themselves. He turned and walked away, letting the fire consume him.

He arrived at the makou reactor, entered and there saw the father of the young girl they had hired as a guide. Lockheart.

"What have you done to the village, Sephiroth? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"That is no concern of yours."

"No concern? No concern?! It's my home! My life! Everything! And you killed them all!" Lockheart rushed at him, ready to kill, but with a quick flick of the wrist, Sephiroth's sword contacted with the man's chest, slicing deep into him, and he fell to the ground, dying rapidly.

"And this Planet is mine. Stolen from me by you and the rest of the pathetic human race. I am a Cetra. An Ancient. Call me what you like. But I am the last living heir to this Planet, and you have stolen it from me. Took it when you had no right to do so." He tossed his sword aside and leaned in close to Lockheart's face. "And now you and your people will go the way of my race, as penance for your sins." he stood, and entered the reactor, heading for the door behind which his mother, Jenova, was incased. As he was about to open the door, he heard a shout from behind him.

"SEPHIROTH!!!" he turned in time to see the Lockheart girl racing towards him, his sword in her hands, fire in her eyes. She was about to pierce his chest, but in one swift, fluid movement, he grabbed the tip of the sword, pulled it from her grasp, flipped it into his hands, and ran her through the stomach. She was suspended in the air for a moment, he flung her off the sword, and she fell down the stairs, landing crumpled in the middle of them. He sheathed his sword and turned once more, opening the door and entering the chamber where his mother had been kept all these years.

"Mother… at last…"

Cloud awoke again, this time on the bed in the inn in Wall Market. That dream he had just had… it had felt so real. He stood, dressed, and went outside. Before he got on his bike he thought he'd stop and pick up the newspaper, and see if there would be any leads to antis. As he picked up the paper he had just bought, the title story on the first page shocked him.

**XANATOS CLAIMING POSSESSION OF JENOVA CELLS**

Gregory Xanatos, head of the Xanatos League, an anti-Shin-Ra organization, has recently released news of his discovery of the so called "JENOVA Cells" which had been part of Shin-Ra Inc.'s past experimentations. Xanatos has threatened Rufus Shinra with the possibility of using these cells in an attack on the company and its SOLDIER force.

Cloud stopped reading. He had found another reason to pursue Xanatos. A burning desire he could not explain had arisen in him. The desire to reunite himself with Jenova cells. Now he _must_ find Xanatos. He must retrieve the Jenova cells, he must reunite. A voice inside his head, one that sounded strangely familiar, like the one he had been speaking with in his dream last night filled his head.

"The third advent…"

CHAPTER III

Tifa's phone rang. "Any luck?" she asked.

"No Cloud, but I _did_ find a lead," said Yuffie. "Meet me at the bar in Sector Three. Can you be there in an hour?"

"Not a problem."

"Good, then I'll see you there."

Tifa turned to Marlene and Denzel who had anxiously been awaiting news of Cloud for the past day. "Yuffie says she's found something. Come on," she beckoned to them, and they piled into a small car that Barret had borrowed for the situation.

"Where are we going?" Marlene asked.

"The bar in Sector Three," Tifa replied as they sped down the highway.

After an hour, they arrived, the three of them walking into the bar cautiously. Yuffie sat at a table a few meters from the entrance. She waved them over to her.

"The bar tender says he saw Cloud in here yesterday. There was a fight between him and some soldiers. Turns out he was interrogating an anti-Shin-Ra, and when the soldiers walked in, things got a little messy."

"Cloud took down soldiers?" Denzel inquired.

Yuffie shook her head, "No. It was an argument, but the anti took down one before he was shot down."

"Why wasn't this on the news?" Tifa spoke up.

"Cloud wanted it covered up."

"But why?" Marlene this time.

Yuffie shrugged, "That's what _I've_ been trying to figure out."

They sat in silence for a moment, pondering any possible answers. Then Denzel spoke, "He didn't want us to know where he was. He's _trying_ to hide from us."

Yuffie's phone rang. "Hello? Where was this? _When_?" Shock flooded her expression as the others looked at her. "We'll be there as fast as we can." She hung up. "Vincent's found Cloud. But something's wrong."

"What-?"

"No time to explain now! We have to go!"

Vincent stood with his gun drawn, aiming at Cloud, whose sword was in a battle ready position.

"Cloud, put down your sword," Vincent coaxed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You weren't supposed to come. Did Tseng tell you? Is that how you know?"

"Know what? Cloud, I haven't spoken to Tseng in almost four years. What's going on?"

I appologize for the cliffhanger, I'll get the rest on here soon.


End file.
